


Daun Mengelupas

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Dan daun-daun mulai mengelupas.





	Daun Mengelupas

_Detik dimulai, pertarungan sudah selesai_

_Kertas-kertas menggulung_

_Abunya berkumpul di sudut ruangan_

_Papan tulis sudah bersih, penghapusnya mengkilat_

_Meja menjadi tegang, keringatnya bercucuran_

_Membasahi soal-soal dan kunci jawaban_

_Membasahi lantai yang mengelupas_

_Membasahi jam dinding yang mulai mengelupas_

_Membasahi wajah peserta serta pengawas_

_Bunga-bunga kecil yang cantik berguguran_

_Daun-daunnya berserakan_

_Satu per satu mulai mengelupas_

_Tapi, karena tangkainya menguap, semuanya mengantuk_

_Dan daun yang mengelupas, akhirnya tertidur pulas_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 24 Juni 2015. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
